Wavelengths
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. NaruSaiNaru. Rituais de cortejos de retardados sociais. Ou como Naruto finalmente entendeu.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo original: **Wavelengths

**Autor(a): **QuestofDreams

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. NaruSaiNaru. Rituais de cortejos de retardados sociais. Ou como Naruto finalmente entendeu.

* * *

_"O problema com a comunicação...é a ilusão de que ela aconteceu."_ -- George Bernard Show

* * *

Parte I

* * *

Havia algo intuitivamente errado com o modo que o braço de Naruto se recusava a se mexer, apesar dos comandos repetitivos do seu cérebro semi-consciente. Pensou que talvez tivesse algo a ver com o misterioso objeto espetando seu quadril - isso já era sozinho a causa do alarme, embora ele não estivesse ciente o bastante para dizer _porque._

Isso é, até a voz baixa, rouca de sono, murmurar em sua orelha "Bom-dia, Naruto."

Seu cérebro decidiu amavelmente lembrá-lo dos eventos da noite passada. Mais tarde, ele se aplaudiria por ter se impedido de hiperventilar de uma maneira inteiramente vergonhosa.

"S-Sai?" Ele abriu ligeiramente seus olhos. Sem duvida nenhuma, a cabeça escura de Sai estava descansando de encontro ao seu ombro, as pontas de seu cabelo pinicando a garganta de Naruto. Bem, isso explicava por que ele não podia mover seu braço. Quanto ao seu quadril..._Oh Deus._

Sai se levantou ao lado dele, olhos sonolentos piscando em busca de foco. "O que você quer para o café da manhã?"

A pergunta tirou Naruto da sua lamentação mental. Tentou se focar em articular uma resposta. "Er...huh?"

"Café da manhã," Sai repetiu, sorrindo. "Não é o que você normalmente faz pelas manhãs? Comer o café da manhã?"

"...sim?" Era ninguém menos que Sai que estava perguntando, ele estava certo de que havia um truque na pergunta. Se apoiou em seus cotovelos e estremeceu quando seu braço pinicou devido ao retorno da circulação. O sorriso calmo de Sai ajudou a manter o pânico sobre controle quando o outro pegou uma cueca, que ostentava uma mancha branca, do lado de sua cama enquanto dizia.

"Eu estou indo tomar banho enquanto você decide." Sai se virou e levantou da cama. Naruto visualizou a curva de uma pálida nádega antes de rapidamente desviar seu olhar.

Permaneceu assim até que o som do chuveiro preenchesse o embaraçoso silêncio. Ele afundou em seus lençóis, que ainda estavam mornos do seu corpo e grudavam incomodamente em suas costas. Correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo antes de esfregar furiosamente os seus olhos. _Eu posso lidar com isso_, ele pensou, respirando profundamente. Sai tinha agido como se acordar nu e abraçado com seu colega de time fosse uma ocorrência comum - Naruto não podia dizer que compartilhava do sentimento, mas se Sai podia lidar com essa circunstância bizarra, ele podia malditamente bem fazer o mesmo.

Se sentindo momentaneamente melhor, fez um rápido levantamento da noite anterior. Seu rosto ficou quente na memória dos dedos de Sai que exploravam seus quadris, do calor úmido de sua boca, de um pênis duro, quente e pesado de encontro sua palma. Naruto estremeceu ligeiramente e forçou seus pensamentos longe dessa linha. A avaliação objetiva _dessa _parte da noite aparentemente ainda não era possível.

Passou seu dedos pela faixa de luz solar que caia através da cama, moldando luzes estranhas nas dobras do amarrotado algodão azul. Puxou o pano, alisando o ponto onde Sai tinha acabado de estar. Ninguém nunca tinha compartilhado a sua cama antes e vendo a impressão do corpo de alguém mais nos seus lençóis deixava-o vacilante, com as mãos tremendo; e um aperto ímpar em seu peito como pressão de um martelo.

Se ele tinha aprendido alguma coisa sobre Sai nos anos que tinham sido um time, era que o homem era sempre direto. Missões de lado, Sai tinha uma tendência a dizer o que quer que estivesse em sua mente em determinado momento. Naruto tinha adquirido o hábito de simplesmente ignorar as observações estranhas de Sai, a menos que fossem insultos diretos - e até mesmo aí, ele encontrava dificuldade em fica bravo quando Sai não estava sequer ciente de que tinha feito uma observação particularmente insensível (mas isso não o impedia ou a Sakura de corrigi-lo entusiasticamente, especialmente quando envolvia um punho).

O que inevitavelmente conduziu Naruto a pergunta desconcertante do porque Sai o havia atacado em seu sono. Seu primeiro instinto tinha sido arrastar o homem do banheiro e sujeita-lo a um interrogatório...mas a indiferença de Sai sobre o assunto fazia Naruto se perguntar se ele mesmo não estava simplesmente sendo uma _menina _sobre o assunto. Não, ele nunca tinha compartilhado sua cama, mas também nunca tinha compartilhado seu corpo. Pressionou sua mão no colchão antes de retirá-la, passando seus dedos pelo seu peito como se estivesse tentando pegar o estranho sentimento que estava lá. Não gostava de se sentir tão facilmente doente em sua própria cama. Talvez devesse somente se deixar levar por agora.

"Eu deveria fazer ovos?"

Naruto olhou para cima e seus olhos se alargaram. Sai estava apoiado na entrada, pele vermelha pela água quente. Seu cabelo molhado gotejava linhas de água pelo seu pescoço pálido e ele estava sorrindo agradavelmente, austeramente despido. Naruto tentou falar, mas suspeitou que havia apenas engolido a sua língua.

Não era como se ele nunca tivesse visto Sai nu - embora sua ultima aventura nas fontes quentes tivesse terminado em madeira chamuscada, uma rã emocionalmente aterrorizada, e um banimento permanente do seu onsen favorito - mas com as memórias frescas da noite anterior o cérebro de Naruto teve poucas chances de lembrar ao seu corpo que ele deveria permanecer indiferente.

Sentiu suas orelhas queimarem enquanto saltava da cama, enrolando o lençol em seu quadril. Rapidamente passou pelo homem nu e bateu a porta do banheiro fechada, sob o olhar confuso de Sai.

* * *

Para seu alivio, Sai estava inteiramente vestido quando Naruto saiu do banheiro. Ele se vestiu rapidamente e juntou-se a ele na mesa onde ele tinha se servido de um copo de leite.

"Seus ovos estavam podres," Sai disse. Ele inclinou-se para seu copo. "E seu leite expirou ontem."

Naruto forçou seu ombros a relaxarem quando ele se focou na bacia de cereal. Café da manhã era, tipicamente, uma tarefa necessária - um modo de prover energia o suficiente para o sustentar durante a manha até que ele poderia se encher no almoço em Ichiraku. Mas a presença de Sai, sua intrusão em seu ritual da manhã, parecia transformar isso em algo doméstico, algo que Naruto estava longe de estar confortável. "Um, sim. Sinto muito. Eu preciso ir comprar mantimentos."

"Eu ajudo você."

"Isso não é necessário," ele disse rapidamente, corando um pouco quando a sobrancelha de Sai franziu. "Eu normalmente só vou quando estou me sentindo entediado. Na maioria das vez eu como no Ichiraku de qualquer modo." Naruto queria perguntar porque ele estava parecendo decepcionado, mas não gostou de arriscar nenhum tópico incerto. Contanto de Sai não usasse sua repentina intimidade para começar a questionar a dinâmica de sua equipe, Naruto estava mais do que feliz de fingir que isso nunca tinha acontecido.

"Eu penso..." Sai disse. Naruto mentalmente estremeceu e rezou para ele estar pensando sobre algo inofensivo. "...que nós devíamos ir caminhar."

Naruto pausou uma colherada do cereal. "Huh?" O cabelo molhado de Sai brilhou na sua não demarcada cozinha/sala de jantar e Naruto se encontrou momentaneamente congelado pela maneira que a ponta seus cabelos ficava avermelhados na luz solar.

Sai sorriu e assentiu decididamente antes de tomar um sorvo de seu leite. " Uma caminhada, talvez ao redor da vila."

"Por que?" A sugestão de Sai tinha alcançado seu cérebro, mas ele ainda estava confuso.

O sorriso de Sai desvaneceu-se e ele pareceu momentaneamente em uma perda. Naruto estava perplexo. "Pareceu uma sugestão apropriada."

Inferno que ele sabia o que aquilo era suposto significar. "Uh...Eu não posso. Eu prometi a Sakura que pegaria o almoço para ela hoje e já são 11:30. Eu não planejei dormir tão tarde -" Ele quase engasgou em suas próprias palavras, tendo esquecido que tudo a ver com o fato de ter dormido tarde e _porque _era perigoso para sua paz de espírito.

"Eu entendo," Sai disse. Ele abaixou seus olhos e seu lábios simularam um sorriso.

Naruto sentiu uma pontada de aborrecimento e de algo mais que ele não podia identificar pelo modo fácil como Sai fingia estar feliz. Ele entendia as razões existentes para se fingir alegria - uma vez que tinha sido sua maior proteção contra uma vila que não perdoava - mas ele não achava que a situação autorizava tais táticas.

"Olha, nós..." Moveu sua colher no ar, manchando de pontos de leite o topo da mesa, e a mergulhou na sua bacia. "Nós podemos andar e o que quer que seja mais tarde, ok?" Ele olhou de relance para cima do seu cereal para achar Sai parecendo pensativo, a falsa curva em sua boca ida.

"Eu gostaria disso." Seus lábios se curvaram.

Naruto não tinha a menor idéia do porque a vista do sorriso genuíno no rosto de Sai deveria fazer seu peito morno. Ele curvou seus ombros e ficou de pé, sua cadeira escorregando ruidosamente no chão de vinil. "Certo. Então eu vejo você mais tarde. Feche a porta quando você sair, certo?"

Naruto colocou sua bacia na pia ao lado da crescente pilha de pratos sujos e trabalhou rapidamente de modo a escapar do peso do olhar de Sai em suas costas.

* * *

"Por favor, não me diga que isso é ramen."

Naruto olhou de relance para baixo, para o que ele tinha trazido de Ichiraku e coçou o pescoço, acanhado. "Desculpe, eu estava com presa e não sabia o que mais trazer."

Sakura esfregou sua testa e suspirou. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Isso é o que eu ganho por pedir para você me trazer o almoço."

Eles sentaram-se em um banco do lado de fora dos portões do hospital, na sombra de uma largo carvalho. Entregou-lhe o pacote e observou silenciosamente enquanto ela separava os seus hashis. Ela tinha colocado maquiagem em suas bochechas, mas ele podia ver o quanto ela estava pálida sob a tentativa fraca de cor. Haviam bolsas escuras sob seus olhos e ela parecia tão frágil que um vento podia abatê-la.

"Você deveria ter pedido para Tsunade-bachan te dar o dia de folga hoje," Naruto disse, olhando de sobrancelhas franzidas a inclinação cansada de seus ombros.

Eles somente tinham voltado de uma missão no dia anterior, esgotados após quinze dias com pouco sono. Ele tinha a intenção de desabar no momento em que eles terminassem o relatório para a Hokage, mas Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino estavam esperando-os do lado de fora da torre. O time tinha convidado-os para o jantar em honra ao sensei deles no aniversário de sua morte. Sakura não podia recusar por ser a amiga mais próxima de Ino e Naruto tinha se sentido obrigado a aceitar, desde que considerava Shikamaru e Chouji tanto quanto seus colegas de time. Por razões desconhecidas, Sai tinha aceito também, a despeito do fato de que, tanto quanto Naruto podia se lembrar, Sai não tinha sequer conhecido Asuma.

Infelizmente, o jantar tinha durado noite a dentro e Sakura tinha um turno cedo de manhã. Não tinha sido permitido a ela o luxo de dormir tanto quanto Sai e ele tiveram.

"Esta tudo bem. Eu vou tirar um cochilo depois que meu turno acabar." Ela comeu o ramen em pequenas mordidas, como se precisasse de toda sua concentração para evitar derramar a bacia quente de macarrão em seu uniforme branco. Uma brisa trouxe com ela o cheio de desinfetante e formol. Desprendeu o cabelo da nuca dela e ela afastou distraidamente os fios de cabelo de sua bochecha.

Naruto queria argumentar que ela estava obviamente indo além do que, sendo uma médica, ela devia saber que era saudável. Mas então ela lhe deu um rápido e severo olhar para deixá-lo saber que seria desagradável se ele insistisse no tópico e ele relutantemente engoliu os seus protestos.

"Você parece quase tão ruim quanto eu," ela disse com uma pequena risada. Ela lhe lançou um sorriso torto. "Você só levantou? Nem sequer penteou seu cabelo."

Ela tocou levemente na massa loira em sua cabeça enquanto ele pensava em uma reposta. Seria sábio dizer a ela o que havia acontecido com Sai? Ela era uma parte do time e qualquer coisa que eles fizessem para comprometer seu trabalho de equipe era do assunto dela - mas, novamente, esse realmente era um assunto privado e abordar um tópico tão delicado exigia uma sutileza que Naruto apenas não tinha. Suas mãos de curvaram em seu colo e ele imaginou se ainda podia sentir o calor dos lençóis onde Sai tinha estado.

Suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça para se libertar da linha peculiar de pensamentos. Com sua sorte, Sai provavelmente ira contar o que eles tinham feito na próxima vez que o time treinasse e Sakura iria bater muito nele por não dizer a ela.

Mas o que havia para contar, realmente, a exceção daquilo tinha sido um...encontro do tipo não-platônico. Não era como se eles tivessem um _relacionamento _ou algo assim. Sabia que diversos de seus amigos homens tinha encontros de uma noite o tempo todo - claro, nenhum deles tinha sido com um companheiro de equipe ou, tanto quanto ele sabia, com outro homem. Mas esse não era o ponto. Caras tinham encontros de uma noite todo o tempo...não? Ele realmente não podia ter certeza.

"Uuuuh. Eu tenho algo a dizer para você."

Ela deve ter detectado a sua incerteza porque abaixou seus hashis com um olhar severo e se sentou no banco de modo a encará-lo. Ele coçou a nuca e fixou seu olhar em uma irregular rocha cinzenta próxima a seu pé.

"Então, noite passada eu deixei Sai dormir lá por que...bem, nós estávamos tão cansados e a casa dele era do outro lado da vila e a minha era no fim do quarteirão e eu teria oferecido para você também, mas você nunca dorme fora porque não acha que é apropriado ou alguma merda mesmo que nós tenhamos sido colegas de time por _anos _-"

"Naruto." Ela o cortou com um movimento pequeno de seus ombros. Ele tinha falado tão rapidamente - querendo colocar isso para fora e atrasar as palavras ao mesmo tempo - que não tinha parado para tomar fôlego e rapidamente estava ficando vermelho. "Me diga _lentamente_ dessa vez, ok?" Ela o deu um sorriso encorajador e moveu a cabeça para ele continuar.

Ele tossiu, sorrindo fracamente, e tomou um longo fôlego antes de começar novamente. "Então...certo, eu deixei Sai dormir na minha casa. Eu dei um cobertor e um travesseiro para ele, mas eu acho que ele nunca dormiu na casa de um amigo antes porque ele foi para cama ao meu lado em vez de ir para o sofá. Mas eu estava muito cansado para me importar com esse ponto, por que não era como se nós não tivéssemos dormido perto um do outro antes durante uma missão ou o que quer que seja, certo?"

Ele pausou o suficiente para permitir a ela uma tentativa de assentimento. Ela inclinou sua cabeça, sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão enquanto ela ouvia atentamente.

"Então, nós estávamos só dormindo - ou ao menos _eu _estava dormindo; quem sabe por que Sai não estava dormindo por que eu sei que ele estava tão cansado quanto a gente, o cara é a porra de uma máquina quando quer ser...er, de qualquer modo," ele disse quando ela limpou sua garganta significantemente. "Era o meio da noite quando de repente Sai apenas...meio que...me atacou."

Ela balançou a cabeça e o olhou de volta, parecendo confusa. "O que você quer dizer com 'atacou' você? Sai não iria apenas...não, espera, Sai iria apenas atacar você ao acaso," ela disse com um pequena risada. "Mas ele não tem feito isso em um longo tempo."

"Não é exatamente esse tipo de ataque." Ele respirou profundamente e colocou para fora o que estava soando incrivelmente como um confissão. "Sai rolou para cima de mim, me prendeu e me beijou."

Sakura aparentemente tinha esquecido o que quer que ela estivesse indo dizer porque seu rosto ganhou uma cor rosa e sua maxila caiu. Ele continuou antes que perdesse a coragem.

"Então, eu teria chutado completamente o traseiro dele exceto, que eu acho que Sai já pode ter feito esse tipo de coisa antes - não a parte de atacar alguém durante o sono porque isso é estranho e Sai pode ser louco, mas eu não acho que ele é psicótico, mas a parte de _beijar_ eu acho que ele já fez antes - por que ele com certeza sabia o que estava fazendo e antes que eu pudesse o empurrar de mim, ele tinha sua língua na minha boca e ele era_ realmente _bom nisso e então suas mãos escorregaram em minhas calças e ele colocou a minha mão no dele e tudo apenas ficou fora de controle e _Deus _ele pode fazer coisas realmente incríveis com a sua boca quando não esta dizendo algo completamente estúpido."

Ele suspeitou que seu rosto estava aproximadamente dez vezes mais vermelha do que o de Sakura nesse ponto e ele percebeu tardiamente que pode ter dito um pouco demais.

"Eeer." Ele tossiu inconfortável enquanto Sakura se deslocava para sentar de frente para o banco outra vez, parecendo pasma, a bacia de ramen totalmente esquecida em seu colo. "Informação demais?"

"Eu..."

Ela ainda estava claramente tentando reunir tudo que ele tinha acabado de dizer então ele não forçou uma resposta. "Sai pareceu muito bem com isso essa manhã," ele disse quietamente, dando de ombros de modo que ela soubesse que não era nada sério. "Ele agiu como se nada tivesse mudado, o que é bom. Eu não quero que nada mude. Foi uma coisa de um vez só. Não era grande coisa. Realmente. Eu só queria que você soubesse. Para o caso de Sai dizer alguma coisa...estranha...mais tarde. Então...sim, eu tenho que ir agora."

Ele ficou de pé, mas não rápido o bastante. A mão dela pegou o seu pulso e, a despeito de quão exausta ela parecia, a força que ela ainda tinha era mais do que o suficiente para forçá-lo de volta no banco.

"O que você quer dizer com nada mudou? Isso muda _tudo_!"

Ele recuou com a nota aguda que sua voz tinha assumido de repente. "Não, não muda. Isso não significa nada, foi só -"

"Sai não teria pulado em você por nada, Naruto. Ele não é assim. Ele pode ser meio inepto socialmente, mas sempre tem um motivo."

Ela tinha um ponto, Naruto concedeu. Mas Sai não tinha sido nada fora do normal (a definição de Sai para isso de qualquer modo) essa manhã e Naruto realmente, _realmente _queria parar de pensar sobre como o cabelo preto dele tinha olhado contra a curva do seu ombro. "Mas nós sabemos tudo sobre a pequena constipação emocional de Sai; era só provavelmente outro de seus testes -"

"_Sasuke _era constipado emocionalmente," ela disse. Ele colocou a mão em seu peito e ignorou a linha de dor na voz dela que ecoou dentro dele a menção de seu colega de equipe faltante. "Sai, por outro lado, é emocionalmente _retardado_. E desde quando você é _gay_?"

Ele recuou novamente e evitou seu olhar quando um par de passagem apareceu e seguramente passou por eles. Ser gay era um conceito que nunca tinha passado na _vizinhança_ dos pensamentos de Naruto. Ele gostava de mulheres. E seios! Ele gostava até dos _seios de Sakura_, apesar dos dela estarem do lado pequeno e que ela provavelmente o castraria se ele algum dia dissesse isso alto.

"Eu não sou gay," ele disse, abaixando sua voz para incentivá-la a fazer o mesmo. Diante de seu olhar duvidoso, ele se inclinou e se esqueceu de que estava tentando ser discreto. "Eu não sou! Foi coisa de uma vez, eu juro."

Ela balançou a cabeça de olhar de relance para o seu relógio. Amaldiçoou sob sua respiração. "Meu intervalo já quase acabou. Olha, me encontre mais tarde, ok? Nós conversaremos."

"Não, você precisa dormir após o trabalho. Eu não vou falar com você sobre isso até você ter no mínimo 12 horas de sono." Ele cruzou seus braços e enfatizou suas palavras com um firme aceno de cabeça.

Ela suspirou e correu uma mão pelo cabelo, sem energia. "Oh, eu acho que você esta certo. Então eu falo com você amanhã, tudo bem?"

Naruto assentiu somente para tranqüilizá-la. Esgotar o assunto lhe daria somente mais substância e ele estava ansioso para apenas deixar a memória do incidente morrer. Se Sai podia lidar com isso com calma e indiferença, então ele podia fazer o mesmo.

* * *

Os olhos de Lee tinham se alargado - e isso era uma proeza considerando o considerado tamanho que a curvatura do olho dele tinha. Naruto tapou a boca do homem antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma interrupção incômoda sobre a primavera da juventude e energia.

"Um simples sim ou não servirá," Naruto sibilou, olhando de relance sobre seu ombro para onde Neji, Tenten, Kiba e Hinata estavam lutando.

Lee pareceu entender que Naruto queria descrição porque ele se inclinou prudentemente. Naruto deixou sua mão cair em sua coxa e torceu o pano de suas calças em torno de seus dedos.

"Não, eu nunca tive relações sexuais com outro homem. Mas eu nunca tive relações sexuais com uma mulher também."

Nisto, Naruto soltou o pano de suas calças e olhou-o de sobrancelhas franzidas. "O que? Mas você tem dezenove anos!"

Lee pareceu tomar isso como uma ofensa porque ele franziu suas sobrancelhas o máximo que pode, levantou um dedo imperioso no ar e replicou com uma falsa autoridade, "Sexo é algo que deve ser reservado para aqueles unidos pela inquebrável ligação do casamento; é a expressão final do amor e da juventude." Ele pausou, antes de adicionar, "E eu estou me guardando para Sakura-chan."

Naruto realmente deveria saber melhor do que perguntar para _Lee_, mas ele tinha parecido o mais apto para essa questão pelo que era, sem pedir informações adicionais (e considerando os outros dois homens presentes, Lee tinha sido a escolha lógica). Seus ombros caíram. "Não importa, só esqueça o que eu disse."

"Você esta tendo duvidas sobre sua sexualidade?"

Naruto sabia que seu rosto já o tinha traído, mas ele replicou com o máximo de dignidade que ele pode juntar. "Não, eu não estou tendo duvidas. Eu só estou _curioso _isso é...normal...para homens héteros tenham...relações passageiras com outros homens."

Lee estava olhando para ele como se ele fosse um jutsu particularmente difícil que ele não tinha certeza que realmente queria aprender. "...eu acho que isso significa que você esta tendo problemas sobre sua sexualidade."

As mãos de Naruto se fecharam em punhos, mas ele resistiu ao impulso de estrangulá-lo. Lee estava apenas sendo honesto e era sua honestidade que Naruto tinha procurado. "Como eu disse, somente esqueça isso. Sinto muito ter incomodado você." Se virou antes que Lee pudesse oferecer outra opinião e quase colidiu com Sai.

"Olá, Naruto," Sai disse sob a pausa de Naruto. Ele se virou para Lee e inclinou-se polidamente. "Lee-san." Sai tinha se tornado particularmente apto na arte de conversas pequenas - ou pelo menos até que a conversa chegasse ao 'como vai você, bem obrigado'.

Naruto colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou de relance para a longínqua ponte enquanto Lee e Sai trocavam comprimentos. Era primavera em Konoha, as arvores de cerejeiras estavam cheias de flores, flanqueando o rio com seus longos galhos que se estendiam para fora da água. Naruto costumava andar na margem, seguindo rio abaixo até o lago e o minúsculo cais onde tinha passado longas horas pescando sem sucesso.

"Naruto, você quer jantar?"

Ele se sobressaltou ao ser subitamente chamado. Lee acenou para eles enquanto se afastava para se juntar aos seus colegas de equipe. Naruto deu a ele um movimento de cabeça como saudação antes de responder a Sai. Ele teria declinado exceto que _tinha _dito a Sai que eles podiam andar mais tarde e supôs que uma rápida passada em Ichiraku contaria. "Claro, eu estou faminto. Eu poderia comer algumas bacias de ramen."

"Eu não estava pensando em ramen," Sai disse enquanto girou e os conduziu para longe das áreas de treinamento.

"Eh? O que mais nós comeríamos?" Naruto perguntou.

Sai se virou para ele para lhe dar aquele pequeno movimento de lábios, mas não respondeu. Naruto fez uma carranca, imediatamente suspeito. Sai raramente tinha uma preferência para onde comessem. Ele irritou Sai um pouco mais para uma resposta direta, todo o tempo dando relances furtivos a ele. Sai parecia ter completamente esquecido sobre o que tinha acontecido entre eles - isso, ou ele estava sendo tipicamente indiferente.

"Oi, me diga onde nós estamos indo ou eu estou indo ao Ichiraku por mim mesmo."

Sai inclinou sua cabeça, sua expressão contemplativa. "Você não gosta de surpresas?"

"Não se elas vem de vocês."

"Mas você gostou da minha surpresa da noite passada."

Os pés de Naruto hesitaram e ele desviou rapidamente a cabeça quando sentiu suas orelhas queimarem. "Eu-isso-você-você me surpreendeu." Ele golpeou sua mão contra seu rosto e gemeu miseravelmente. Ele não podia ficar mais estúpido. "O que eu quero dizer é que a única razão para eu não ter chutado seu traseiro pervertido fora do meu apartamento é por que você me pegou com a guarda baixa."

Sai sorriu em resposta. Ele parecia tão irritantemente satisfeito com si mesmo que Naruto contemplou seriamente homicídio. Sempre poderia alegar insanidade temporária. A vovó acreditaria facilmente nele.

Ele deve ter deixado aparecer algo do que estava pensando porque o sorriso de Sai vacilou e ele disse, "Estamos indo comer churrasco de carne de porco."

Os pensamentos assassinos de Naruto hesitaram. O churrasco de carne de porco era uma moeda de troca forte. Talvez ele podia poupar Sai, dessa vez. "Você paga."

Sai pareceu levar isso em consideração antes de assentir firmemente. "Sim. Isso seria cabível."

"O que quer que seja." Naruto mentalmente se deu um tapa nas costas. Eles tinham apenas acabado de ter uma discussão, mesmo que resumida, sobre o que tinha acontecido e ninguém tinha morrido. Claramente a ansiedade que ele tinha carregado durante todo o dia tinha sido desnecessária.

Sai nunca tinha antes sequer sugerido ter uma orientação sexual e Naruto tinha acreditado inteiramente que o homem não tinha qualquer tipo de necessidade física que não fosse nutricional. Mas tinha sido provado do contrário bem convincentemente, ele estava contente em acreditar (tinha que acreditar) que Sai tinha agido por necessidade. O homem estava reprimido e precisava extravasar. Naruto não tinha certeza de como ele se sentia sobre ser usado para aliviar frustração sexual, mas ele poderia ao menos por uma tampa sobre as aquelas pequenas sombras de emoção que tinham surgido do fundo da sua cabeça.

Sai se alongou até correr a mão pelo seu cabelo e Naruto finalmente se sentiu seguro o bastante para lembrar como aqueles fios tinham estado delicados quando apertados em seus dedos. A respiração quente de Sai tinha estado de encontro a sua garganta, lábios macios se movendo contra sua pele corada. As mãos de Sai tinham passado pela cintura de suas calças de pijama e se envolvido em torno dele, afagando confiantemente até que todo pensamento de objeção esteve silenciado. Naruto sentiu seu pênis pulsar ante a memória e rapidamente se afastou desse linha de pensamento. Tudo mais de lado, a ultima coisa que ele precisava era que Sai notasse que ele estava meio ereto.

Eles se sentaram no restaurante e Naruto deu um sorriso torto quando pediu que trouxessem o maior prato que eles tivessem. Sai pareceu encarar bem sua glutonaria, ocasionalmente deixando cair perguntas que fizeram Naruto pausar. Sai parecia terrivelmente interessado em assuntos que ele nunca tinha se importado em perguntar antes.

"A quanto tempo você tem ido em Ichiraku?" Sai perguntou. Ele alcançou uma carne de porco do grill, mas seu olhar permaneceu fixo no rosto de Naruto.

Naruto franziu seus lábios pensativamente, avaliando a pergunta em sua mente. "Eu não sei. Tanto quanto eu posso lembrar, eu acho. Os sacos de mantimento apareciam no meu apartamento semana sim, semana não, mas não era como se eu pudesse cozinhar a maioria das coisas que estavam lá de qualquer jeito. Então eu só ia para o Ichiraku quando eu tinha algum dinheiro sobrando."

Naruto encolheu seus ombros e encheu suas bochechas com uma grande quantidade de alimento de modo que Sai parasse de lhe fazer perguntas. Mas Sai somente mordiscou sua própria porção e esperou que Naruto engolisse para perguntar sobre algo mais.

"O que você fazia antes de entrar na academia ninja? Deve ter sido..." Durou somente eu um momento, mas Naruto tinha quase certeza que os olhos de Sai tinha cintilado com alguma emoção indistinguível. O fez se sentar mais reto em seu assento. "Muito tedioso," ele disse suavemente.

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para longe, seus olhos pousando em uma velha árvore bem do lado de fora da janela. "Tedioso não seria a palavra que eu usaria, mas...sim, claro. Era tedioso."

"Então, o que você fazia?"

Naruto franziu a testa. "Por que você esta me perguntando sobre minha infância?" Ele estava desapontado o bastante para abaixar seus hashis e brilhar na perpétua expressão calma de Sai. Tinha sido um tempo desde que ele havia precisado lembrar Sai a respeitar determinados limites sociais, mesmo entre amigos (os lembretes precedentes haviam consistidos em 'Cuide de seus próprios negócios do caralho').

"É normal companheiros quererem saber mais um do outro," Sai disse, imperturbável. "Eu li num livro que é mais polido perguntar sobre a outra pessoa do que se importar somente consigo mesmo."

Naruto balançou a cabeça, exasperado. "Quando você vai dar um descanso a esses livros estúpidos?" Ele golpeou um pedaço grosso de carne e franziu a testa. "Um livro pode te dizer objetivamente o que é ter uma família, mas...mas, não pode se comparar com o que você sente quando seu pai põe a mão em seus ombro e diz o quanto ele esta orgulhoso ou...ou compartilhar uma refeição com ele e ver ele sorrir para você por nenhuma outra razão a não ser estar feliz por estar lá." Naruto apertou sua maxila, se batendo por nunca saber quando calar a boca, e firmemente ignorando o olhar curioso de Sai encheu sua boca de carne.

"Mas você nunca conheceu seu pai," Sai disse uniformemente.

Naruto soube que Sai não estava sendo intencionalmente sem tato então ele se absteve de chutá-lo por debaixo da mesa. "Eu sei. Eu estou só dizendo. Iruka-sensei é a pessoa mais próxima de um pai que eu tenho. E Kakashi e Sakura e...e você, eu suponho. E Sasuke," Naruto disse, voz se arrastando momentaneamente. "Vocês são todos como minha família agora." Ele deu um olhar de relance em Sai antes de olhar afastado novamente, ignorando o modo que suas bochechas queimaram. "Nós somos família. Então para de ler esses livros estúpidos por que você não precisa deles. E para de perguntar tais perguntar pessoais. Estranho."

Sai parou de falar quase completamente em seguida e eles comeram em um silencio amigável. Naruto estava grato - dizer aquelas palavras o haviam feito se sentir vulnerável e era um sentimento que ele detestava. Mas ele estava ficando cansado de Sai pensar que precisava de livros para dizer a ele como ser humano. Ele tinha feito bem o bastante noite passada...Ergueu os ombros para esconder o resplendor que subiu pelo seu pescoço.

_Pare de pensar sobre isso, idiota! _Naruto embrenhou sua cabeça em suas mãos e gemeu. Sai estúpido.

"Você quer ver um filme?"

Naruto piscou em Sai por entre seus dedos. "O que?"

Sai pareceu divertido e Naruto corou novamente, se sentindo notavelmente estúpido ao número de vezes que Sai tinha precisado se repetir aquele dia.

"Um filme."

"Por que?" Naruto rapidamente enterrou o ultimo pedaço de alimento em sua boca e bateu de leve em seus estômago com um suspiro satisfeito. Com seu estômago cheio, ele se sentia muito mais inclinado a simplesmente ir para casa e dormir. Ele ainda tinha muito descanso a recuperar. Kakashi os tinha mantido em uma programação fatigante.

"Pareceu uma sugestão apropriada."

Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha loira à mesma observação que tinha sido feita essa manhã. Ele não sabia o que Sai estava jogando, mas ele não podia se incomodar o bastante para perguntar. O teatro mais próximo estava na pequena cidade de comércio quinze milhas a leste de Konoha e Naruto não tinha nenhum desejo de fazer uma caminhada só para olhar fixamente em uma tela por um par de horas.

"Eu acho que vou para casa. Eu estou bem cansado. Você devia fazer o mesmo. Você parece que poderia aproveitar o descanso." Naruto não tinha notado antes, mas Sai parecia bem cansado. Sua pele era sempre pálida, mas tinha adquirido uma cor cinzenta que não podia ser saudável.

Sai deu de ombros e assentiu. "Eu vou andar com você."

Eles fizeram o percurso para o apartamento de Naruto, Naruto enchendo o silêncio com a conversa fiada sobre o almoço com Satura (deixando propositalmente de lado alguns detalhes), e o treinamento com Lee e os outros. Sai ouviu com uma pequena curva em seus lábios, e divertimento genuíno em seus olhos negros. Isso era algo que Naruto tinha aprendido a apreciar sobre Sai. Ele parecia honestamente apreciar ouvir as pessoas falarem, como se o simples ato de uma comunicação aberta era ainda algo novo a ele. Claro, era arruinado quando ele abria a boca para comentar, mas Naruto tinha se resignado a muito tempo a franqueza de Sai.

A maioria dos aldeões tinha se retirado para a noite e os passos deles ecoavam altos pela rua vazia. As lâmpadas de rua brilhavam acima de suas cabeças, seu fulgor amarelo borrado pelas estrelas. A presença de Sai ao lado dele, o barulho de seus passos através dos poucos cascalhos pela rua, eu pequeno e satisfeito sorriso que se alastrou por sua boca quando Naruto caiu silencioso entre as conversações era confortante e sereno. Ele deu um olhar de relance a Sai e admirou o modo que o cabelo dele refletia a luz prateada da lua. O fez querer cruzar a pequena distância e...

Naruto endureceu-se, seus pensamentos vindo a um fim abrupto. Ele engoliu com dificuldade, balançou sua cabeça ao olhar curioso que Sai deu para ele, e acelerou seu ritmo. O que ele estava pensando? Ele não precisava disso...esse..._isso_. Sai era _Sai_ e...e era um homem, mas mais importante, ele era Sai e provavelmente nem sequer_ possuía _a capacidade emocional para...Naruto vacilou ligeiramente e gemeu na desorganização completa de seus pensamentos. Ele precisava _seriamente_ de mais sono.

Alcançaram seu edifício e Naruto rapidamente destrancou a porta antes de girar para dar um aceno de adeus a Sai. A não ser que no segundo que ele levou para abrir sua porta, Sai tinha se colocado atrás dele na passagem e removia os sapatos para entrar no apartamento de Naruto.

"Uuuh," Naruto disse enquanto sinos de advertência soavam em sua cabeça. "O que você esta fazendo?"

"Eu pensei que nós podíamos ter algum chá," Sai disse. Ele juntou as mãos em suas costas e ofereceu um sorriso enganosamente inocente. Naruto o olhou inquieto.

"Eu não quero nenhum chá."

"Mas eu sou um convidado e você deveria me oferecer chá."

"Você não é um convidado se eu não o convidar para entrar."

A expressão de Sai caiu e Naruto chutou a voz dentro dele que disse que Sai _tinha _acabado de pagar o jantar e o mínimo que ele podia fazer era oferecer algum chá. Contanto que chá fosse tudo que ele quisesse.

"Argh! Certo, mas faça-o rápido por que eu preciso do meu sono."

Sai sorriu antes de se virar. Naruto pausou na retirada de seus sapatos. Sai podia transportar uma escala impressionante de emoções somente através do seu sorriso e o que ele tinha acabado de dar imediatamente incitava a suspeita.

"Sai," Naruto disse. Ele tentou encontrar o olhar constante de Sai, mas rapidamente o desviou para sua janela e para suas deploráveis cortinas amarelas com babados. Ele nunca devia ter deixado Sakura decorar. "Somente uma xícara, ok? Eu não sei _por que _você simplesmente não tomou no restaurante."

Sai assentiu antes de desafivelar o malote de armas de sua coxa. Ele começou a organizar seus itens enquanto Naruto rapidamente foi fazer o chá. Ele nunca havia adquirido um gosto para o chá, nunca tendo que bebê-lo até que Sakura o forçou durante uma missão. E então Sakura tinha aproveitado o tempo para mostrar ele como prepará-lo apropriamente e Naruto tinha prometido ao menos _tentar _apreciar a bebida agradável.

Sai estava mexendo com os pergaminhos que ele tinha retirado de seu malote e ignorando completamente o seu anfitrião então Naruto se sentiu seguro para olhá-lo enquanto esperava a água aquecer.

Sai dobrou-se sobre um pergaminho aberto e fez alguns riscos rápidos com a pena que eu tinha retirado de um compartimento escondido. Seu cabelo curto caiu através de sua testa, contrastando com sua pele pálida. Naruto nunca tinha visto ninguém com uma pele tão pálida que não estivesse morto. Ou Orochimaru. Que ele realmente não queria pensar.

Ele supôs, de um modo, isso era atraente. Apenas nunca tinha ocorrido a ele pensar em Sai de um outro modo que não fosse companheiro de equipe e amigo. Mas o contato de pele com pele tinha sido agradável, não obstante o fato de que Sai era um homem. As coxas fortes que apoiavam seu quadril, os músculos do peito liso, e a vibrante experiência de esfregar uma ereção que não fosse a dele nunca tinha estado em suas fantasias anteriores, e estava perturbando vagamente, embora não de uma maneira inteiramente desagradável, que ele agora não podia parar de pensar sobre isso.

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça e prestou atenção ao chá. Ele não tinha dito a si mesmo o dia inteiro que era uma coisa de uma vez? Ele não devia ter que lembrar a si mesmo que ele _não _queria repetir a performance. Tirando o fato de que Sai era um homem e ele não era gay (fazer coisas uma vez contava, realmente?), ficar fisicamente envolvido com um colega de equipe era desaconselhável e terminaria provavelmente com ele em uma sala com Tsunade e Kakashi discursando sobre a integridade do trabalho de equipe e como ser um adolescente não desculpava o fato que ele também era um _ninja _e devia poder controlar melhor seus impulsos mais baixos.

Suspirou e sentou-se no assoalho transversalmente a Sai para servir o chá. Sua mesa de centro balançou um bocado, mas Naruto firmou-a enquanto derramava.

"Obrigado," Sai disse. Ele levantou a xícara a boca e a segurou gentilmente pelo fundo.

O olhar de Naruto se focou em seus lábios ligeiramente enrugados. A boca de Sai estava prendendo a atenção, da grossura de seus lábios ao brilho do vapor de sua xícara. Seus lábios eram pálidos, como o resto dele, mas Naruto imaginou sugar levemente nesse lábio inferior com luxuria, beliscando e provocando até que ele estivesse rosado e inchado.

"Você esta encarando," Sai disse, soando excessivamente satisfeito com esse fato.

Naruto acordou, realizou onde seus pensamentos estavam indo, e tentou sem sucesso impedir o vermelho em suas bochechas. "Eu acho que você devia ir. Eu preciso descansar porque eu estou aparentemente ficando louco."

Sai prestou atenção a ele por um longo momento enquanto Naruto girou seu copo para se manter de olhá-lo. Agora teria sido um bom momento para um terremoto ou uma inundação repentina ou algum outro desastre natural. Mesmo um ataque do Som servia, contanto que Morte por Embaraço não terminasse em seus registros permanentemente. Sai tomou um gole pequeno da sua xícara antes de colocá-lo de lado e ficar de pé. Naruto deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio...antes de prontamente sugá-lo de volta quando Sai rodeou a mesa de centro e montou nele com as pernas abertas.

"Sai!" Talvez quando Sai fosse embora e a ordem do universo fosse restaurada, ele especularia como sua voz tinha conseguido ficar tão aguda.

Sai o desequilibrou com um impulso duro no ombro ele se caiu em suas costas, boca boquiaberta. Tomou-o aproximadamente dois segundos para a situação ser completamente registrada - infelizmente, tomou somente a metade desse tempo para Sai o segurar embaixo dele.

"Eu realmente não acho que essa é uma boa idéia," Naruto maravilhou-se com a calma que ele soou enquanto seu cérebro e seu corpo tinham atualmente uma conferência para discutir quem deve conduzir quando enfrentam avanços não-inteiramente-indesejados de um colega de equipe.

"Eu posso dizer que você me quer," Sai disse. Ele inclinou-se sobre ele de modo que sua respiração batia de leve na boca de Naruto. "Seu pulso e respiração estão aceleradas e sua pele esta corada."

Naruto engoliu e se prometeu mentalmente queimar todos os livros de Sai.

"E," Sai adicionou, descendo seu corpo de modo que a rápida ereção de Naruto se pressionasse confortavelmente dentro do vinculo das nádegas de Sai, "você está duro."

Naruto estremeceu levemente, suas pálpebras fechadas vibrando por visíveis momentos. Ele rangeu seus dentes, quebrando seu cérebro para achar as palavras certas para dizer a Sai que isso não era apropriado - ter contado dos perigos para sua amizade, para sua equipe, para a consciência de Naruto de tudo que ele pensava que queria. Mas então ele abriu seus olhos e Sai o avaliava com tal intensidade que as palavras formadas em seu cérebro deslizaram para longe como fumaça na água.

As mãos de Sai, mornas e insistentes, faziam pequenos círculos em seu estômago antes de pegar a bainha de sua camisa em seus dedos e levantar o material. Encontrando seus braços livres, Naruto os esticou, mãos apertando em torno da curva dos quadris magros de Sai com a intenção de desalojá-lo, mas as coxas de Sai tinha se apertado em cada lado dele. Sai deu um sorriso torto, olhos escuros acesos com algo que Naruto não quis pôr um nome, antes dele se inclinar e pressionar seus lábios juntos. Mãos estavam repentinamente em seu cabelo, dedos se embrenhando em seus fios loiros para impedi-lo de girar afastado.

Os lábios de Sai eram macios, ainda úmidos do chá, deixando pequenos beijos no canto da boca de Naruto.

"Por que você esta fazendo isso?" Naruto sussurrou antes de ser abruptamente silenciado pela língua de Sai. Ele choramingou, um gemido fino do fundo de sua garganta, enquanto o músculo grosso atravessou a sua boca, seguindo o contorno de seus lábios.

Um mão deslizou de seu cabelo para envolver seu pulso. Naruto ofegou quando Sai puxou sua mão para trás de modo que estivesse de repente na nádega de Sai. Sai recuou somente o bastante para que Naruto pudesse piscar nele.

"Por que eu quero." Sua voz era um sussurro suave, mas entregou as palavras com uma nuance de surpresa.

Naruto não estava certo de como interpretar a quieta admissão. Ele não teve a chance porque Sai espremeu seu pulso dolorosamente de modo que os dedos de Naruto se convulsionaram, escavando fundo na curva firme do músculo. Sai balançou delicadamente de encontro a ele, doce fricção de encontro ao comprimento rígido de sua ereção.

Cada desculpa que tinha sido criada em sua cabeça o dia inteiro ficou confusa e indistinta. A claridade escapou dele, como flocos de neve bem na ponta dos seus dedos antes de se desintegrar no calor que estava queimando a sua pele. A boca de Sai devorou a dele, lábios e dentes e língua se movendo em sincronia, um esforço orquestrado para desmontar completamente suas reservas. Sai se deslocou, as mãos se movendo para se apoiar de cada lado da cabeça de Naruto quando ele se deslocou a seus joelhos.

Seus lábios deslizaram da boca de Naruto, dentes marcando levemente abaixo de sua maxila antes de se afastar. Naruto abriu seus olhos quando Sai afastou suas pernas, e após um momento de hesitação, permitiu a atrevida invasão. Sai se sentou novamente entre suas coxas partidas, mãos se arrastando pela curva dos ombros de Naruto, o peito plano, a saliência de seus quadris. Ele observou sem respirar Sai abaixar a cabeça e friccionar sua bochechar de encontro a protuberância em suas calças. Ele virou o rosto, lábios partidos seguindo a linha da sua ereção, respiração quente de encontro ao tecido e Naruto não podia se lembrar de uma simples razão do porque ele tinha pensado que isso era uma idéia ruim.

Os dedos puxaram a cintura de suas calças e ele levantou os quadris para ajudá-lo. O ar frio colidiu contra sua pele exposta e ele tiritou levemente. Sai levantou seu olhar e Naruto engoliu com dificuldade na fome que enchiam aqueles olhos escuros. Ele queria perguntar se Sai sabia o que estava fazendo, se ele tinha certeza...mas qualquer pensamento de falar foi suprimido quando Sai abaixou sua cabeça.

Naruto lutou contra o impulso de se inclinar para trás e fechar os olhos quando Sai envolveu uma mão firme em sua ereção e arrastou os lábios macios pelo lado, sugando delicadamente quando alcançou a ponta. Sua outra mão foi ao quadril de Naruto, friccionando círculos reconfortantes na pele magra. Toda pergunta que ele tinha feito a si mesmo sobre Sai ter feito ou não isso antes foi sonoramente respondida quando Sai abriu os lábios e avançou sob o comprimento inteiro do pênis de Naruto.

"Nnnng, _porra._" Seus lábios fecharam por um momento, o calor úmido da boca de Sai cancelando qualquer outra sensação.

Estendeu uma mão incerta para tocar o lado da cabeça de Sai, seus dedos se introduzindo no curto cabelo preto. Os lábios de Sai, lisos e cheios, molhadamente apertados ao redor dele, sugando gentilmente enquanto ele se moveu, língua se esfregando na parte de baixo grossa. Naruto sugou seu lábio inferior em sua boca e mordeu-o para impedir-se de gritar. Seu rosto e seu peito estavam superaquecidos. O algodão fino da sua camisa parecia de repente opressivo. Seu lábio deslizou pelos seus dentes e a sua respiração escapou no silêncio, gemidos urgentes.

Seus dedos do pé ondularam no tapete áspero quando Sai sugou com vontade antes de se afastar. Naruto gemeu o nome de Sai, tendo ido longe demais para ser embaraçado pelo desespero sem fôlego em sua voz.

"Você quer vir na minha boca, Naruto?" Sai perguntou, em uma voz áspera.

Os olhos de Naruto se alargaram e suas bolas se apertaram na imagem mental. Sua mente forneceu a resposta imediata (sim, sim, oh meu deus, _sim_) mas sua boca estava hesitante em completar o pensamento. Havia alguma regra não escrita sobre a ultrapassagem dos limites de intimidade com um colega de equipe? Liberação física era uma coisa, mas isso significou algo mais do que realmente terminar dentro dele? Uma boca era muito diferente do seu...os olhos de Naruto rolaram para trás ao pensamento de foder Sai.

Sai pareceu vir com sua própria conclusão porque ele se dobrou novamente e engoliu Naruto inteiro. Naruto ofegou e suas costas arquearam - coxas tremendo, músculos esticando, olhos racharam-se abertos somente o bastante para ver Sai se mover enquanto arfou seu nome entre respirações ásperas. Ele grunhiu em advertência antes de seu corpo inteiro empurrar, a mancha escura do cabelo de Sai borrando branco de sua parede, enquanto seu grito rasgou a calma de seu apartamento.

Foi diversos momentos antes que Naruto esteve capaz de se mover outra vez. Sua mão deslizou do cabelo de Sai e ele gemeu suavemente quando ele se deslocou de encontro ao tapete duro em suas costas. Seus olhos vibraram abertos apenas o suficiente para ver Sai lamber seus lábios pensativamente e ele riu, um estouro curto e frenético de descrença, antes dele cair em silencio e seus olhos se fecharam novamente. Ele não teve mesmo a energia para ver como Sai estava até sentir o deslocamento do homem acima dele.

As mão rigorosas levantaram a sua cabeça. Dedos frios se arrastaram em sua pele levemente úmida antes de agarrar o punho do pano e rebocá-los pacientemente. Naruto levantou seus braços e permitiu que Sai retirasse a sua camisa, grato pelo ar fresco que atingiu sua pele aquecida. O mundo que ele tinha estado mergulhado começou a clarear e ele abriu os olhos para encontrar que Sai tinha tirado a roupa e estava rastejando para cima dele outra vez. O embaço do orgasmo partiu-se imediatamente, deixando-o embaraçado, mas alerta. Sai se agachou em seu estômago, joelhos dobrados mais abaixo dos braços de Naruto. Seus olhos alargaram ao encontrarem o pênis muito ereto de Sai.

"S-Sai...?" Ele nunca tinha pagado boquete antes, nunca tinha pensado em pagar boquete antes, e não tinha muita certeza se conseguiria alcançar a performance de Sai. E mais, ele tinha muitas duvidas se era flexível o bastante para alcançar a ereção dele na posição em que estavam.

Sai apoiou uma mão no peito de Naruto e levantou-se um pouco em seus joelhos. Circulou um mamilo escuro e liso antes de o rolar delicadamente entre o polegar e o indicador. Sua outra mão levantou-se ao seu próprio peito, palma alisando a extensão de pele pálida. Ele arrastou seus dedos pelos cabelos escuros entre suas pernas, fazendo a respiração de Naruto travar em quão erótica a cena era, antes de envolver sua mão em torno de sua ereção.

"Sai, o que -" Naruto começou, mas Sai balançou sua cabeça com severidade.

"Somente observe," ele disse. Sua cabeça caiu para trás, a longa inclinação de sua garganta pálida e convidativa. Naruto gemeu suavemente, mãos se erguendo para tocar nessa extensão de pele não marcada. Naruto nunca tinha notado, nunca tinha tido razão de tomar nota disso, mas Sai era bonito. Suas bochechas e seu peito estavam rosados, seus músculos esticando e contraindo, membros graciosos mesmo ao masturbar-se. Ele arqueou levemente quando as mãos de Naruto passaram pelas curvas da sua parte traseira e espremeram cada nádega dedos passaram pela divisão e ele brincou com a idéia de separar as bochechas e mergulhar dentro...mas ele não estava pronto o bastante para avançar com a sua curiosidade ainda.

Suas mãos se moveram para longe da tentação, deslocando-as através da superfície dura do estômago. A respiração de Sai estava ficando difícil, seu fôlego vindo em arfadas ásperas.

Naruto piscou na posição em que eles estavam, incerto do que Sai queria dele. "Sai, o que eu devo - "

"Eu quero vir em você."

Naruto engasgou em o que quer que estivesse a ponto de dizer e seu rosto corou. "Eu... Eu..."

"Por favor, Naruto," Sai olhos se abriram e Naruto encontrou seu olhar por sob seus cílios, inebriante e implorando.

"Ok," Naruto disse, voz pequena, ainda incerto, mas querendo concordar. Sai não estava pedindo por reciprocidade do que lhe tinha lhe dado, pelo que Naruto estava grato. Ele não tinha certeza de como se sentiria tento outro pênis em sua boca, mas isso, pelo menos, ele podia dá-lo.

Sai assentiu e seus olhos fecharam outra vez, uma mão aumentando a velocidade. Naruto observou com fascínio como o corpo inteiro de Sai se esticou e como uma quieta, quase inaudível arfava deslizou de sua boca antes que seus olhos se abriram abruptamente, olhos escuros intensos quando ele veio. Naruto endureceu e se retesou quando espirrou em seu peito e garganta em grossas linhas viscosas, gotas dispersas aterraram em seu queixo e no canto da sua boca.

Prestou atenção como as linhas tensas do corpo de Sai relaxaram, o corado de sua pele desvanecendo-se na pele de alabastro. Sai suspirou suavemente, um pequeno e satisfeito som, e correu uma mão pelo rosto antes de sorrir para ele. Naruto tentou engolir e quis saber de repente porque tinha dificuldade para respirar.

"Então...um." Realmente, o que você diz depois desse tipo de coisas? 'Obrigado, foi ótimo, vejo você depois' simplesmente não parecia ser certo.

Sai inclinou e o observou cuidadosamente até que ele teve que olhar para longe e cruzar seus braços. A boca de Sai se pressionou na dele, língua escovando suavemente em seu lábio inferior. Mãos encontraram o caminho para o seu cabelo e ele não pode impedir o ofegante gemido de prazer que escapou. Não era o tipo básico de prazer, mas o tipo que vinha com calor e contentamento e isso surpreendeu Naruto o bastante para ele se afastar. Piscou, confuso e incerto pelo aperto estranho em seu peito, então ele não fez nada. Ele ficou parado enquanto as mãos de Sai seguraram sua cabeça e o beijou de um modo que Naruto imaginou que um amante faria.

Mas eles não eram amantes, a mente de Naruto insistiu. Sai tinha sido tão casual sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior - e mesmo agora, apesar dos beijos carinhosos, ele não parecia inclinado a discutir o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre eles. _Por que nada está acontecendo! _Seu cérebro forneceu. _Meninas _falavam sobre sentimentos. Homens faziam o que tinham que fazer e terminava ai.

Claro, Naruto nunca poderia olhar Sai novamente e não pensar sobre como ele olhou quando veio, mas...enfrentaria esse obstáculo quando ele chegasse.

Uma linha de sêmen deslizou pela sua garganta para pingar debaixo de seu ombro. Fez uma careta e a puxou para longe de Sai. "Eeer. Eu devia me impar."

Sai sorriu e se levantou, dando a Naruto uma curta, e desobstruída vista de seu traseiro e bolas antes de se virar e desaparecer no banheiro.

"Ou, você sabe," Naruto murmurou quando se sentou, "você pode ir primeiro." Ele fez caretas a confusão que deslizava em seu peito. "Ok, _então_ não tão quente quanto nos filmes de pornografia."

Correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo e a agitou asperamente em frustração. Respirou profundamente várias vezes se reconciliando com o fato de que Sai tinha apenas...e ele... Enquanto o completo impacto do que tinha acabado de acontecer o bateu, ele cobriu seus rosto e sentiu seu corpo inteiro corando, incandescendo em vermelho com descrença incrédula de seus dedos a raiz de seu cabelo.

_Oh Meu Deus, _ele pensou freneticamente antes de rapidamente por um tampão sob a crescente histeria. Se lembrando de respirar, ele foi golpeado de repente com a revelação de que isso provavelmente queria dizer que ele era gay. Curiosamente, isso não o incomodou tanto quanto ele tinha esperado. Ao lado do fato incontestável de que apenas tinha deixado Sai pagar um boqueje para ele e se masturbar em cima dele, ser gay era uma verdade simples de aceitar.

Sai era o dilema real...ou talvez não era tanto Sai, mas o que ele o fazia sentir. Naruto gemeu em com ridículo soou mesmo em sua cabeça.

Sai tinha se tornado tolerável com os anos e era até mesmo fácil de fica junto quando ele não dizia algo completamente estúpido - mas de acordo com alguns, o mesmo podia ser dito sobre Naruto e isso era uma comparação que o ressentia um pouco. Mas deixando isso de lado, se sentiu seguro para dizer que provavelmente sentiria falta de Sai olhando suas costas quando ele retornasse para a ANBU, quando for que isso acontecesse. Ele iria longe o bastante para dizer que sentiria falta da companhia de Sai - ele era geralmente quieto e observava as pessoas com uma atenção perturbadora, mas ele também era divertido e sempre dizia exatamente o que estava em sua mente.

Ele suspirou e fez círculos estúpidos no tapete enquanto esperou Sai sair do banheiro. Seria muito mais fácil pensar objetivamente sobre isso quando não estivesse sentado coberto do sêmen de seu colega de equipe. Esfregou seu rosto desejando que pudesse ser como Sai, capaz de dar prazer sem se dar no processo.

Naruto deslizou de volta para o chão e jogou seus braços sobre seu rosto. "Deus, eu to ferrado."

* * *

A fic infelizmente só tem duas partes, mas eu adorei! Espero que vocês também gostem!

Reviews, pleaaaseee!!

Je ne. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo original: **Wavelengths

**Autor(a): **QuestofDreams

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. NaruSaiNaru. Rituais de cortejos de retardados sociais. Ou como Naruto finalmente entendeu.

* * *

_Parte II_

* * *

Duas semanas passaram, durante as quais um teste padrão pareceu se formar, Naruto encontrou ambos extremamente desoladores e impossíveis de evitar. Ele levou o almoça para Sakura quase diariamente e ela era implacável em descobrir os seus motivos para a continuada intimidade com Sai quando ele supostamente não sentia nada diferente de camaradagem por ele. Naruto perdoou as presunções dela porque ela era uma mulher e mulheres tendem a culpar as emoções por tudo, toda situação trivial. Não importava que ele realmente estava começando a gostar de Sai mais do que um companheiro de equipe - Sakura, por ser uma mulher, poderia intuir seus sentimentos de qualquer modo.

Ele escolheu ignorar o fato de que ele estava sendo contraditório porque Sakura o divertia e ele realmente não queria explicar esses sentimentos...nunca.

Após entregar o almoço a Sakura, ele continuava em Ichiraku onde ele tinha uma bacia ou dez de ramen e então ia para as terras de treinamento onde ele encontrava Sai e vários membros de outras equipes que freqüentavam as terras aquela hora do dia. Eles treinavam até o por do sol e então Sai e Naruto saiam para o jantar e recolhiam-se no apartamento de Naruto depois.

Era o que acontecia no seu apartamento que o afligia, porque apesar das tentativas de se defender dos avanços de Sai, tomava pouco mais do que um beijo caloroso ou uma mão em seu cabelo antes que ele caísse sem defesa nas sensações. Ele estava se tornando afeiçoado demais a sensação da pele de Sai abaixo de suas mãos e o pequeno e feliz sorriso que Sai dava para ele antes de sair. Ele tinha estado tentado algumas vezes a pedir para Sai passar a noite...o que tinha acionado os alarmes em sua cabeça e o forçado a aceitar que talvez a situação tivesse saído de seu controle ( quando ele alguma vez tinha estado no controle, ele queria saber).

Ele _gostava _de Sai. E queria empalar-se em uma cama de shurikens por isso. Claro, Sai parecia terrivelmente hábil na sedução, mas ele era inepto quando vinha a emoções reais. E provavelmente não sentia nada mais do que uma amizade profunda por Naruto - e realmente, seria injusto esperar mais de um homem tão retardado emocionalmente como Sai.

Ele lamentava o complicado estado de sua vida e esperava que sua próxima missão viesse logo enquanto carregava uma caixa de peixe frito para o hospital. A manhã tinha sido incaracteriscamente fria e Naruto abraçou o almoço de Sakura em seu peito em uma inútil tentativa de impedir o calor de escapar rápido demais. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao céu, ficando vez ao tentar enxergar o sol que surgia por trás de grossas nuvens cinzas. Que sacanagem que mesmo o tempo estava zombando dele, refletindo seu humor.

Quando alcançou as colunas de pedra familiares do hospital, Sakura não estava lá esperando por ele como o usual. Inclinou-se de encontro a uma das colunas, dobrando-se de modo que ficasse protegido da respiração afiada do vento. Sakura raramente estava atrasada então após esperar alguns minutos, ele ficou preocupado. Entrou e cumprimentou a enfermeira na mesa com um sorriso animado.

"Você poderia chamar Sakura? Eu trouxe o almoço dela," ele disse. Apoiou a caixa, golpeando ligeiramente no processo, no balcão.

A enfermeira olhou da caixa para ele, com um expressão confusa. "Você não ouviu? Sakura estava na patrulha noite passada e encontrou algum ninja fugitivo. Ela foi trazida em torno de um da manhã."

"_O que_?" Ele sentiu seu peito apertar antes de seu coração cair em seu estômago. Praticamente pulou sobre o balcão, olhos frenéticos perfurando a alarmada enfermeira. "Onde ela esta? Em que quarto ela esta?"

"U-um." A enfermeira contrai-se longe dele, corando pela proximidade que ele estava, e se lançou rapidamente através de sua pilha de papéis. "Quarto 213."

Naruto disparou pelo corredor em um borrão amarelo, relevo cantando através de seus membros, o peixe frito de Sakura um detalhe esquecido. O quarto 213 era só um quarto de hospital padrão, nenhum pouco parto da unidade de cuidados intensivos. Derrapou na frente do quarto, coração martelando em seu peito O temor que torcia o seu estômago afrouxou quando detectou o chakra constante de Sakura no outro lado da porta. Limpou a garganta para desalojar o pacote de nervos que estavam lá antes de abrir a porta.

Sakura olhou de relance acima do grosso texto medico em seu colo e, vendo quem seu visitante era, tentou um sorriso brilhante que caiu rápido. Seu cabelo estava amarrado afastado do seu rosto, que estava doentio e sem cor. Seu ombro e braço esquerdo estavam firmemente embrenhados em ataduras, mas não havia como dizer quão extensivos seus ferimentos eram desde que o resto dela estava coberto com os cobertores finos do hospital. Ele aproximou-se da cama, lábios virados para baixo, olhando-a para ter certeza de que ela estava inteira.

"Eu acabei de ouvir. Por que você não mandou de avisar?" ele perguntou. Ele cruzou os braços e tentou franzir as sobrancelhas, mas fez um trabalho tão convincente quanto o sorriso que ela tinha tentado antes. Ele queria estar chateado que tinha ouvido sobre seu ataque da enfermeira, mas estava profundamente aliviado em vê-la em um só pedaço.

"Por que não era sério," ela disse.

Ela fechou o livro e se virou para colocá-lo na mesa de cabeceira ao lado de um fino vaso de flores. Os cravos e o plástico claro eram padrão do hospital. Se sentiu ligeiramente pacificado que ela não tinha contado para ninguém mais sobre o ataque porque Ino teria certamente removido essas flores de hospital por aquelas que ela traria.

"Eu cruzei com eles enquanto patrulhava o flanco ocidental. Primeiro eu não tinha certeza se eles eram ninjas de Konoha ou não, mas então eles me atacaram, o que confirmou que eles eram ninjas fugitivos. Pelo modo como eles se moviam e níveis de chakra, eu aposto que eram Rank S." Ela deu de ombro, como se quase ser morta não era nada para se preocupar. E no seu tipo de trabalho, ele supôs que não era. "Felizmente, eu não estava muito longe da parede ocidental de Konoha."

"Você não tentou lutar com eles, tentou?"

Ela lhe deu um sorriso cansado. "É claro que não. Eles estavam em maior numero e eu não poderia reportar sua presença se estivesse morta, podia?"

Ele empalideceu ao pensamento. "Sakura." Deslocou seus pés e colocou as mãos nos bolsos para esconder seu tremor ligeiro. "Eu...Eu estou feliz que você esta bem."

Ele se moveu para ficar em frente a janela então ela não poderia ver o que o pensamento de sua morte tinha lhe feito. Fechou seus olhos com força, empurrando para longe a emoção desnecessária. Ela estava bem. Era melhor se focar em que curso tomar agora. Seus olhos se estreitaram em um ponto distante, além do espaço a vista. O sol ainda tinha que quebrar através das nuvens e a extensão do horizonte estava moldado em sombras escuras e turbulentas de azul e verde. O tempo era um auxilio involuntário para os ninjas fugitivos que estavam espreitando em algum lugar lá entre as arvores. Felizmente, também era vantajoso para seus caçadores.

Seu pés coçavam para sair do quarto de hospital e vasculhar a floresta, encontrar com os ninjas que a machucaram e retornar dez vezes mais os machucados que tinha feito a ela...mas Tsunade sempre o repreendia por atuar com seus impulsos e subsequentemente colocar ele e os outros em perigo. Ela devia ter sido avisada imediatamente sobre os ninjas fugitivos e estava provavelmente organizando uma equipe de busca para a área. Ela não negaria se ele pedisse para fazer parte da equipe de busca.

"Naruto," ela disse, sua voz hesitante, como se detectando sua agitação.

Ele forçou sua boca a se ondular em um sorriso antes de girar o rosto para ela. Ela estudou o rosto dele, olhos claramente pesquisando, antes de desviar o olhar. Se esticando, ela puxou o laço de seu cabelo. Ele caiu em ondas frouxas em torno do seu rosto, ainda úmido onde o laço tinha estado, indicando um banho recente. Ela bateu na borda da cama, chamando-o a sentar-se com ela.

Ele se moveu para atender, deslizando com cuidado através do colchão para evitar perturbar seus ferimentos. Dobrou o cobertor um pouco mais confortavelmente em torno dela, ganhando um sorriso indulgente, antes de perguntar, "Você reconheceu os ninjas?"

O sorriso dela hesitou e ela assentiu, mechas rosas caindo para frente para proteger seus sorte que Sakura nunca tinha podido dominar a duvidosa arte ninja da falta de emoções. Ele esticou a mão e segurou o queixo dela entre o polegar e o indicador antes de forçá-la a encontrar seu olhar. Ela brilhou nele pela sua imprudência, mas desinflou ao olhar solene em seus olhos. Ela suspirou e gentilmente afastou a mão.

"Eu não posso ter certeza...um deles estava usando exatamente o mesmo anel que eu vi na mão de Sasori quando eu lutei com ele. Eu assumi que eles eram da Akatsuki, mas...como eu disse, eu não posso ter certeza. Eles não estavam usando nada mais para identificar quem eles eram, nem mesmo aquelas capas estranhas."

Sua maxila apertou na menção de Sasori, seus lábios se tornando uma linha irritada. Sentiu dedos mornos de encontro a sua mão e olhou para baixo, surpreso em ver Sakura segurando seu punho firmemente. Em qualquer outra hora, ele estaria estático em receber tal toque, mas ele não queria ser acalmado. Balançou a cabeça e se afastou.

"Se esses imbecis estão me procurando, eu vou - ack!" Se afastou da cama, pés tropeçando para trás. Friccionou o galo em sua cabeça, onde ela tinha batido e gaguejou, "Oi! Porque você fez isso?"

"Eu te disse, não posso ter certeza! Não tire conclusões precipitadas," ela disse, olhos verdes faiscando. Ela pegou seu texto médico que estava em seu colo e o abriu, parecendo irritada e perturbada. Era claro que ela estava muito mais preocupada do que aparentava, provavelmente por ele. Ele limpou a garganta, sentindo bastante arrependido por aumentar a ansiedade dela.

"Sinto muito," ele murmurou. Descansou suas costas de encontro a parede e olhou para seus pés com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Seus lábios se torceram em uma careta impaciente enquanto ele arrastou sua sandália pelo chão polido. "Mas se forem _eles_, então eu não vou simplesmente me esconder na vila e deixar todo mundo lutar por mim."

"Naruto-"

"Não," ele disse, a cortando rispidamente. Ela mordeu o lábio, caindo de encontro aos travesseiros, surpresa pelo tom na voz dele. Ele raramente levantava sua voz para qualquer coisa que não fosse entusiasmo. Ele entendia a preocupação dela e apreciava - apreciava profundamente. Mas nunca poderia somente ficar e olhar, nem mesmo por ela. "Você não pode esperar que eu fique parado enquanto o resto de vocês luta. _Não_ me peça isso."

Ela olhou para baixo, testa franzida. "Eu sei," sussurrou.

Houve uma ligeira batida na janela e ambos olharam para cima para encontrar um pequeno pombo mensageiro bicando levemente na janela, um pedaço de pergaminho amarrado em sua perda. Naruto se afastou da parede, ansioso por uma noticia ou uma ordem para atacar. As duas ultimas semanas tinham sido lentas, medidas somente pela ansiedade de Naruto sobre a tragédia que era sua vida amorosa. Ele tinha descansado o suficiente; estava pronto para a injeção de adrenalina para afastar os resíduos da inércia.

Abriu a janela e esticou um braço. O pássaro pousou obedientemente na curva de sua mão, uma garra minúscula escavando ligeiramente em sua pele. Rapidamente pegou a nota e o pássaro decolou, fazendo a curva no canto do hospital e sumindo de vista. Soube que era uma intimação antes mesmo de abrir o pergaminho. Olhou de relance para Sakura, mas sua expressão era dura de decifrar.

Leu a breve mensagem e assentiu em aprovação. O Hokage o queria em seu escritório imediatamente. Esperançosamente, ela estaria mandando sua equipe para procurar pelos ninjas invasores.

Isso, ou ela queria que ele ficasse quieto e fora de problemas, o que, se fosse o caso era melhor ela estar preparada para uma birra como Konoha nunca viu.

"O Hokage quer que eu vá para o escritório dela." Colocou a mensagem no bolso de sua calça antes de se aproximar da cabeceira da cama. "Eu estou realmente contente que você esteja bem, Sakura. E eu desejo que você pudesse ir conosco."

Ela assentiu e tentou sorrir, mas ele podia ver sua preocupação pesando os cantos de sua boca para baixo. "Eu também. Tome cuidado."

* * *

Kakashi e Sai já estavam lá quando Naruto invadiu ao escritório do Hokage, exigindo ser emitido com a equipe de busca. Kakashi o cumprimentou com um olhar doloroso que poderia significar tanto 'porque você ainda é meu estudante' ou 'eu tenho um caso sério de gota', mas Sai não o reconheceu, somente um deslocamento mínimo de sua expressão. Naruto ignorou o modo como seu estomago se torceu em sua falta de atenção, em vez disso se focando em ocupar as orelhas da Hokage nas conseqüências de o deixar para trás.

Tsunade levantou uma sobrancelha, não impressionada com seu discurso. Ela acenou uma mão negligente nele, "Cala a boca e senta, pirralho."

Naruto contemplou isso. Ela provavelmente seria mais generosa se ele a obedecesse agora. Assentiu e se sentou ao lado de Sai.

"Como eu tenho certeza que vocês já ouviram até agora, dois ninjas estrangeiros foram encontrados a oeste de Konoha noite passada. Eu já emiti Gai e sua equipe para investigar, mas preciso que vocês três sigam e tenham certeza de que não ocorra nenhum problema."

Naruto sorriu, aliviado de que ela não tinha tentado mimá-lo. Se remexeu em seu assento, dedos se agitando no braço da cadeira, impaciente por sair. Se endireitou quando Tsunade apontou um dedo nele.

"Você. Tome cuidado e deixe Kakashi liderar. Não corra atrás deles se você se separar e, pelo amor de deus, se controle."

O rosto de Naruto escureceu com cada ordem, seus dedos apertando com força a madeira da cadeira. Ele era perfeitamente capaz de se controlar! De fato, depois que os fatiar por terem machucado Sakura, ele deixaria Kakashi e Sai o amarrarem e o entregarem para Ibiki.

Tsunade brilhou neles, seus olhos castanhos duros e avaliadores. "Bem? Porque diabos ainda estão aqui? Se movam!"

Naruto foi o primeiro a chegar a porta. Fez um gesto impaciente para Sai e Kakashi enquanto disparava pelo corredor, mesmo que seu líder de equipe fosse de repente suspeitosamente ausente. Ele estava provavelmente do outro lado de Konoha e estaria os esperando no portão, fingindo estar atrasado mais uma vez.

"Se apresse, Sai, ou vou deixar você-" Naruto foi cortado quando uma mão forte agarrou seu braço e ele foi jogado de encontro a uma parede. Sua cabeça bateu na parede com um som audível, dor disparando pelas suas costas. Se preparou para reagir contra seu atacante quando o corpo de Sai cobriu o seu. "O que..." Naruto mal pode fazer um protesto antes que a língua de Sai estivesse na sua boca e mãos mornas deslizassem debaixo da sua camisa. "Eu...Sai..._ungh_... Sa—Sai... Sai, _para!_"

Afastou seu rosto antes de levantar a guarda e acertar Sai na cabeça. Com um grunhido, Sai se afastou.

"Deus, que diabos é seu problema?" Naruto o empurrou, mas Sai colocou ambos os braços ao redor dele, as palmas na parede, prendendo Naruto. Seus olhos se estreitaram, punhos apertando o pano da camisa de Sai. "Agora realmente não é o melhor momento pra isso." suas mãos agitaram, uma fúria irracional surgindo dentro dele no bloqueio, o excesso de energia se torcendo em seu intestino que precisava ser liberada, no ninja fugitivo que tinha machucado Sakura, mas a maior parte, Naruto percebeu , o tipo de realização que o fez perder o fôlego, ele estava furioso com Sai e sua inabilidade de pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse prazer físico em seus encontros.

Sai se inclinou para frente, forçando Naruto a se pressionar de encontro a parede, a despeito dele saber muito bem que não funcionaria. A respiração de Sai estava morna de encontro a sua boca e ele cheirava a maças, seu lanche favorito. Naruto fechou os olhos e afastou todos esses pequenos e estúpidos desejos que ele sabia desde o começo que não deveria e não poderia querer. Não tinha tempo para lidar com eles, ou Sai, nesse momento.

"Você quis saber onde eu aprendi a dar prazer a outra pessoa."

Os olhos de Naruto se abriram e ele mandou um olhar confuso para Sai, momentaneamente fora de guarda. Sim, ele lembrava que tinha perguntado isso em algum momento da semana anterior, mas Sai não tinha dado uma resposta - em vez, tinha dado mais uma demonstração dessas habilidades e a habilidade de Naruto de formar palavras tinha desaparecido por diversas horas depois disso.

"Eu não vejo o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa," ele disse, mantendo uma rédea curta em sua têmpera. Acotovelou Sai nas costelas, mas o homem não se moveu.

"Danzou-sama disse que minha aparência servia para missões que exigiam uma aproximação diferente. Ele me mandou para ser treinado nos modos de sedução." Sai disse. Sua atitude sugeriu que tinha aceitado o treinamento novo como nada mais que um outro aspecto de seus deveres como ninja.

Naruto zombou antes que o significado completo do que Sai tinha dito caiu sobre ele. Sua maxila caiu e ele se virou dentro da barreira dos braços de Sai para o enfrentar. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, seus punhos liberaram a camisa de Sai e ele alisou os vincos deixados com dedos delicados e trêmulos. A raiva diminuiu, de repente parecendo mesquinha ao lado da severidade da verdade.

"Eu sinto muito," ele disse. Suas mãos rastejaram para o pescoço de Sai, dedos deslizando pelos cabelos em sua nuca.

Os dedos de Sai ondularam de encontro a parede, seus olhos trazendo confusão. "Pelo que?"

Naruto balançou a cabeça e engoliu, superando o impulso tolo de abraçar o homem ou colocar algum sentido nele. O fogo da ira queimou nele novamente, acompanhada por uma dor incômoda, mas familiar em seu peito. Sai não podia fazer nada quanto ao modo que ele era; ele tinha sido condicionado a aceitar determinados métodos sem o conhecimento de que eles eram poucos convencionais, mesmo na sociedade ninja. Era um símbolo de sua motivação a melhorar e evoluir sobre suas doutrinas de infância que Sai estava lá com ele.

Naruto estava dividido. De um lado, o desassossego ainda estava lá, o incitando a tirar Sai de lá e parar de perder tempo e ir caçar o inimigo. Por outro lado, agora ele tinha um desejo ardente de caçar o cabeça da ANBU raiz e o estrangular com as próprias mãos por transformar um ninja do calibre de Sai em um...um...

Naruto balançou a cabeça. Não valia a pena pensar nisso. Ninjas eram feitos para guerra, mas tinha que haver alguns limites ao que era pedido para um ninja fazer para cumprir seus deveres.

"Por que você esta me dizendo isso?" Naruto perguntou. Nada que Sai fazia parecia fazer sentido ultimamente. Mordeu a parte de dentro de sua bochecha, indecisão o mantendo firmemente preso nos braços de Sai. Não gostava de se sentir tão incerto; era um homem de ação. Deixava seus instintos o guiarem. Mas Sai era tão...profundamente complicado e Naruto era catastrófico em controlar um relacionamento, mesmo que fosse um tão duvidoso quanto o que eles tinham.

"Porque," Sai disse. Uma pequena linha surgindo em sua testa e levou um momento para Naruto perceber que Sai estava realmente franzindo a testa. "Danzou-sama se certificou que a escala das minhas habilidades era larga o bastante para abranger o que eu tinha que fazer quando me juntei a sua equipe num primeiro momento. Eu foi ordenado a fazer o que fosse preciso para chegar a Sasuke, mesmo que isso significasse passar por Orochimaru, ou a cama dele."

Naruto sentiu algo selvagem aquecendo e se torcendo em seu estomago e silvou um palavrão, mas Sai ignorou sua reação e continuou.

"Sakura não foi julgada uma ameaça e, embora, eu não pudesse me igualar a Yamato-sensei, sou rápido o bastante para o iludir caso necessário. Quanto a você," ele disse, pisando perto o bastante que sua respiração atingisse os lábios de Naruto. Naruto abaixou seus olhos, querendo empurrar Sai e dizer a ele para calar a boca e ao mesmo tempo queria o silenciar juntando suas bocas. Franziu a sobrancelha, sem ter certeza exatamente do porque estava irritado com ele. "Eu fui ensinado a manipular selos.

O olhar de Naruto voltou para ele em surpresa. "Selos? O que você quer dizer?"

Sai estava o encarando, olhos negros atraentes em sua súbita profundidade. Ele abriu a boca e desviou o olhar. "Eu sinto muito, Naruto."

"O que você-?" Os olhos de Naruto se alargaram em compreensão exatamente quando os dedos de Sai tocaram seu estômago e a dor explodiu dentro dele. O chakra de Kyuubi foi violentamente puxado para dentro de sua jaula e houve um momento cego de dor em que ele viu a determinação nos olhos de Sai antes de tudo escurecer.

* * *

Quando se torno aparente que ele não estava morto ou tinha devastado a vila como Kyuubi, o primeiro pensamento coerente que ele teve foi, _'Sai é um homem morto.'_

Naruto abriu um olho e gemeu na vista familiar. Estava em um quarto localizado na ala privada do hospital, diversos corredores longe do hospital propriamente dito. Era lá que ele encontrava o Hokage alguns meses para verificar seu selo. Tipicamente o quarto era brilhante e arejado, as cortinas e as janelas abertas para deixar a brisa entrar - atos pequenos feitos por Tsunade para que Naruto não se sentisse como um objeto de teste quando chegava lá.

No momento, as cortinas leves tinham sido substituídas por cortinas grossas e a janela estava fechada. As luzes tinham sido diminuídas e havia um resquício de chakra flutuando no ar. As paredes maçantes incandesciam e demorou um momento pra ele decifrar porque - elas tinham sido reforçadas com chakra.

Naruto se sentou, raiva e confusão fluindo dele. Sacudiu a cabeça para dissipar a onda de sentimentos e emoções que surgiam dentro dele. Porque, _porque_...? Respirou fundo, o que fez pouco para o acalmar e tentou não pensar sobre isso ainda. Moldou seu chakra cuidadosamente, e quando nada incomum aconteceu, ele levantou a camisa para ver que seu selo parecia inalterado. As paredes reforçadas eram uma prova de que _algo _tinha acontecido, mas parecia que Sai não tinha feito nenhum dano permanente.

_Sai. _Firmou sua maxila e fechou os olhos com força, mas não pôde impedir a facada de fúria insolúvel que o assolou. A tensão em seu peito machucava e ele sentiu dificuldade em respirar. Seus olhos queimaram e ele os esfregou, horrorizado na picada repentina e afiada como um chicote. _Pare, pare, pare._

Houve uma batida na porta e ele se endureceu antes de rolar para o lado. Enterrou seu rosto na dobra do seu cotovelo, dentes se afundando dolorosamente na pele de seu braço para conter a raiva que o esmagava.

A porta foi aberta e ele reconheceu imediatamente o chakra familiar de Sakura. Respirou profundamente, as linhas de seu ombro se contraindo em renúncia antes que ele virou para enfrentá-la. Ela o encarou, olhos se alargando quando percebeu que ele estava acordado.

"Naruto." Sua voz era hesitante mesmo quando ela caminhou rápido para sua cabeceira, mãos mornas passando sobre ele para verificar seus sinais vitais. "Como você esta se sentindo? Esta desorientado? Dói alguma coisa?"

_Bastante_, pensou amargamente antes de empurrar para longe a emoção indesejada. "Eu estou bem, Sakura. O que aconteceu?"

Ela colocou uma mão reconfortante de encontro a sua bochecha e mordeu o lábio. Ela parecia relutante em falar e Naruto engoliu o impulso de gritar nela por respostas.

"Bem, pra começar," ela disse, "Tsunade-shishou disse que você vai ficar bem. Tanto quanto ela podia dizer não há nenhum dano durável. Um dos oito pontos que mantém a raposa foi temporariamente enfraquecido, mas não afetou a força dos outros pontos então o selo ficou intacto. Ele apenas, meio que...deixou você desacordado. Parecia que Sai estava tentando te desarmar por um tempo.

Na menção de Sai, seus olhos desviaram. Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo para se impedir de estrangular alguma coisa. "Sai...Sai filho da puta. O que diabos ele queria atacando meu selo assim? Ele não me queria na missão tanto assim? Eu sei que nem sempre sou a pessoa mais racional, mas eu não comprometeria nossa segurança ou...deus, quando eu colocar as mãos nele, eu vou mutilá-lo. O que eu sou pra ele, um companheiro de foda? É pra tudo que eu sou bom agora? Não sou mais bom o bastante pra lutar ao lado dele? Agh!" Ele segurou a cabeça, não querendo mais nada do que uma parede para bater seu punho repetidas vezes até que a exaustão acalmasse a dor da traição em seu estomago.

Ela friccionou pequenos círculos em suas costas, mas não falou. Parecia entender que ele precisava de um momento para ventilar sua frustração.

"Eu sou tão patético." ele esfregou o rosto. Ele não queria olhar no rosto dela e deixá-la ver tudo que ele era incapaz de esconder. "Eu não entendo o que mudou. Porque ele faria isso comigo?" Ele não tinha se dito repetidas vezes que envolvimento físico com Sai era uma idéia ruim? Porque ele não poderia ter ouvido sua consciência em vez de sua libido? "Eu sabia desde o começo que Sai provavelmente não sentia nada exceto amizade por mim. Eu não estava planejando esperar mais dele."

A mão dela tinha saído dele e ele a olhou de relance para calibrar sua reação. Para sua surpresa ela estava brilhando nele, seus olhos faiscando com impaciência. Ele se deslocou inquieto, incerto se sua raiva estava direcionada a ele ou a Sai. Supôs que ser um tolo completo autorizaria esse olhar.

"Naruto," ela disse, sua voz com paciência forçada. "Se incumbisse a mim eu também não iria querer que você fosse."

Ele recuou como se tivesse sido golpeado, confusão e dor em seu rosto. "Eu disse a você eu nunca poderia simplesmente ficar para trás e -"

"Eu sei. E nunca pedira a você por isso. Mas nem todos pensariam em pedir."

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, se afundando em sua cama e cruzando os braços. "Eu já sabia que Sai não me queria nessa missão. Eu só quero saber _porque_."

Ela fez um ruído irritado e friccionou sua testa. "Sai sabe que você é capaz de cuidar de si mesmo. Nós fomos do mesmo time por tempo o bastante para ele duvidar disso."

Apertou os lábios, se sentindo distintamente perdido. Ele estava perdendo alguma coisa ali, algo vital, e desejou que ela simplesmente lhe dissesse. Se Sai não tinha atacado seu selo porque pensava que Naruto era um peso então que razão ele tinha para mantê-lo de ir? Os motivos de Sai ainda eram obscuros.

Sakura estava lhe dando um olhar expectante. Ele realmente não apreciava que ela adicionasse a sua raiva, o confundindo com suas tentativas falhas de explicar. "Eu não vejo seu ponto."

"Ugh! Você é tão idiota! Porque _eu_ queria manter você de ir?"

A resposta veio facilmente. "Por que você não queria que eu me machucasse."

Ela sorriu. Ele não entendeu.

O que isso tinha a ver com...? Oh. _Oh._

Os olhos de Naruto se alargaram. Então ele carranqueou. "Isso é...de jeito nenhum! Sai não...ele não..."

Ela respirou profundamente, aparentemente satisfeita que ele finalmente tinha entendido. "Se é um consolo, Sai é um completo idiota também. Mas eu não acho que ele estava tentando te machucar. Ele só queria proteger você."

Ele estava além de cético. "Eu não preciso de proteção."

"Eu sei disso. E normalmente, Sai também sabe...bem, honestamente, eu não faço idéia do que ele esta pensando a metade do tempo, mas eu posso imaginar." Sakura se sentou na beira da cama, seu olhar caindo para seu colo. Sua expressão se moveu de frustrada para algo mais, algo que Naruto não conseguia nomear. "Tanto quanto sabemos, a única pessoa que Sai já se importou foi o cara que ele chamava de irmão, esse de seu livro velho. E...e tudo que sabemos sobre _ele_ é que ele morreu."

Suspirou. Não precisava se lembrar das coisas que Sai tinha passado antes de vir para o Time Sete.

"Quando encontramos Sai," ela disse, " ele era incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa e porque você acha isso?"

Seus olhos estreitaram na memória do que Sai tinha lhe dito imediatamente antes de atacar. Em retrospecto, Sai tinha provavelmente tentado distraí-lo. Sua habilidade de manipular tinha aparentemente melhorado nos últimos anos. Apesar disso, entretanto, não achava que Sai tinha sido desonesto. "Por que o seu superior, esse cretino do Danzou, fez ele assim."

Ela mordeu o lábio e friccionou o polegar nas costas da mão em um gesto descuidado. "Sim. Possivelmente. Provavelmente. Mas talvez...talvez ele não queria sentir novamente a dor de perder alguém perto dele."

Ele deslizou pra cima em sua cama, puxando seu travesseiro para suas costas. Descansou sua cabeça de encontro a parede, o fluxo de chakra zumbindo levemente de encontro a parte de trás de sua cabeça, e fechou os olhos, se lembrando o medo quase paralisante que sentiu quando ouviu que Sakura tinha sido ferida pelo ninja inimigo. "Sai não se importa comigo desse modo."

Olhou de relance para ela e ficou surpreso ao encontrar que suas mãos estavam apertadas em punhos e estava brilhando nele como se contemplando qual de seus membros devia ser arrancado primeiro.

"Você é o _mais estúpido_... ugh!" Ela golpeou a própria testa e murmurou uma prece por paciência antes de continuar. "Por que mais Sai protegeria você?"

Apertou a maxila, exasperada com o tópico da discussão. Estava contente que o sofrimento debilitante de outra traição, outra quebra da equipe, tinha se acalmado, mas Sakura estava se agarrando a um término feliz que Naruto não tinha certo que existiria.

Quando ele não respondeu, ela disse, "Porque ele _se importa com você_, Naruto."

Ele se sentou rapidamente, seus olhos fervendo. "Isso é besteira! Sai sabe perfeitamente bem que eu não preciso de proteção e ele não tinha que me atacar pra me manter a salvo. Ele faz parte do nosso time a três anos e ele _sabe _que eu nunca deixaria a Akatsuki me pegar -"

"Mas toda vez que isso acontece, você volta com tantos machucados que é um milagre que ainda esteja vivo!" Sakura colocou as mãos nos quadris e enfrentou o brilho de Naruto. Eles se encaram por diversos segundos, inflexíveis em suas opiniões, antes de Sakura desinflar, "Olha, Naruto, eu só estou fazendo suposições, ok? Talvez eu esteja errada. Mas talvez não. Fale com ele antes de fazer suposições, ok?"

Naruto se recostou de novo na cama, arrumando os cobertores com movimentos raivosos. "Por que diabos a vovó não prendeu ele? Estúpido, idiota..." ele continuou a murmurar insultos enquanto Sakura suspirava em exasperação.

"Como eu disse, a intenção dele não foi machucar você. Ele estava indo para torre na hora que o ANBU te encontrou. Ele estava indo encontrar a Equipe Gai por si mesmo, mas Kakashi-sensei o encontrou e o seguiu. Eles voltaram a poucas horas e ele já encontrou com Tsunade-shishou. Eu acho que o pior que ela pode fazer é tirar ele da equipe e o mandar de volta para ANBU."

Ele não sabia como se sentir sobre isso. Estava irritado, mas bem menos do que estava antes. Sai tinha agido de forma imprudente - por uma razão que Naruto não estava certo - mas ele ainda era parte de seu time. Assim como Sasuke ainda era parte deles, não obstante os anos e a distância que os separava.

E ele realmente não gostava da idéia de Danzou mandando Sai para outra missão que iria exigir que ele usasse suas menos conhecidas habilidades.

Ele suspirou, resignado, "Eu vou pedir pra vovó pra ir fácil com ele."

Sakura sorriu brilhantemente e se jogou nele. Ele endureceu, metade dele esperando que ela a batesse e quase soltou da cama quando em vez disso, ela envolveu ele com os braços e praticamente o sufocou.

"Mas," ele ofegou, puxando um fôlego muito necessário, "isso não significa que eu vou perdoá-lo facilmente."

"É claro que não," ela disse, dando um passo para trás e sorrindo brilhante demais na opinião de Naruto.

"Então como foi a missão? Eles encontraram o tal ninja?" Estava ansioso para deixar o tópico das motivações de Sai, não querendo se focar no que poderia significar se Sakura estivesse certa. Tinha estado preocupado que a intimidade afetaria a dinâmica de sua equipe e isso não tinha acabado de acontecer? Sai tinha ficado temporariamente insano e Naruto agora teria que mutilá-lo por ser tão estúpido.

"Kakashi e Sai estão um pouco feridos, mas estão bem. O time de Lee também. Embora o missing nem tenha fugido. Ainda não temos certeza o que eles estavam fazendo na área, mas...eu imagino que nós vamos descobrir eventualmente se eles estavam atrás de alguma coisa."

Ele assentiu, franzindo as sobrancelhas sombriamente. "Nós provavelmente os pegaríamos se eu estivesse lá."

Ela fez um gesto impaciente. "Bem, você devia simplesmente esquecer sobre isso. Vai ter outra chance de ir atrás deles se eles aparecerem novamente."

Ele bufou, se virando para brilhar nas cortinas. A luz entrava por entre a cortina, e estranhamente o bastante, saber que o céu tinha clareado e que provavelmente o calor da primavera aquecia a vila o acalmou um pouco. Chutou os cobertores e deslizou da cama, se transportando para o lado da janela. Puxou as cortinas até que a luz solar inundou o lugar e encheu os cantos escuros com luz. Pressionou sua palma de encontro ao vidro, o calor concentrado no vidro escoando em sua palma.

Disse, "Obrigado, Sakura."

Ele podia ouvir ela se mexer atrás dele antes de disser, "Tsunade-shishou quer que você fique aqui por pelo menos mais um dia então ela pode manter um olho no seu selo. Só por precaução."

Ele assentiu e então lhe ocorreu que precisava fazer xixi. Cometeu o erro de dizer isso a ela.

Ela lhe deu um olhar enojado. "Er. Bem, foi um dia longo. Eu só...vou checar meus outros pacientes. Tente descansar."

Ele assentiu e acenou antes de entrar no banheiro. Odiava estar confinado a um quarto de hospital. Se sentia bem e Sakura tinha dito que nada estava errado com seu selo; a vovó provavelmente só estava sendo paranóica.

Alguns minutos e muito relevo mais tarde, ele entrou novamente em seu quarto para encontrar uma figura de pé embaraçosamente na entrada.

Deu um olhar em Sai e de repente estava do outro lado do quarto, seu punho conectado com a maxila de Sai. Sai tropeçou para trás, esticando a mão para se apoiar na parede.

"Você deixou eu te bater!" Naruto gritou, sua voz ecoando de encontro as paredes cobertas de chakra.

Sai limpou seu lábio rachado e deu de ombros levemente. "Você pareceu determinado."

"Agh! Você é um imbecil."

"Naruto, eu quero me descu-" Sai foi cortado pelo outro punho de Naruto. Ele colidiu com a parede, parecendo tonto.

"Ha! Você não viu _esse_ vindo, viu?" Naruto disse com um riso triunfante. Ele se virou e rastejou de novo em sua cama enquanto Sai se recompunha. "Então se desculpe, imbecil. E enquanto você faz isso é melhor você me dar uma explicação muito boa por mexer com o meu selo." Ele não gostou do modo como seu peito se apertou em antecipação, como se uma parte dele já tivesse aceitado que Sakura tinha sido a verdade...ou pelo menos esperava. Mas Naruto não iria se fazer de tolo novamente. Ele queria ouvir diretamente de Sai.

Sai ainda estava inclinado de encontro a parede, uma mão tocando delicadamente em seu rosto para se assegurar de que não estava quebrado. Naruto o observou silenciosamente, tomando nota que o olho dele, o que Naruto não tinha tocado, estava começando a inchar do que parecia ter sido uma batida impressionante. Ele se endireitou, encontrando o olhar de Naruto sem nenhum sinal de hesitação ou remorso pelo que tinha feito. As mãos de Naruto se apertaram em punhos, contendo o impulso de as envolver ao redor da garganta de Sai.

"Eu..." Sai remexeu os pés, o único sinal de que ele podia estar se sentindo tão inquieto quanto Naruto. "Eu não queria que você se machucasse," ele disse, sua voz formal como se as palavras sentissem difíceis em sua boca.

"Por que?"

Sai franziu as sobrancelhas, uma expressão tão impar em seu rosto agora como tinha estado na frente do escritório do Hokage. Ela abriu a boca, mas, mesmo que Naruto tenha esperado, ele parecia incapaz de dar forma aos seus pensamentos. Mas seus olhos, de repente incertos, se deslocaram para longe e Naruto entendeu.

Ele suspirou e limpou a garganta. "Bem, de qualquer modo, se você _alguma _vez mexer com meu selo ou fazer qualquer coisa estúpida comigo de novo, eu juro que vou meter um rasengam no seu traseiro."

Sai teve a audácia de sorrir. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não estava...eu não pensei nisso muito bem."

"Claramente," Naruto murmurou. Sai se moveu para se sentar em uma pequena cadeira de metal, encostada na parede, sua boca ondulada em um sorriso que, apesar dos melhores esforços de Naruto, fazia algo morno surgir dentro dele.

"Você parece bem."

Naruto franziu a testa e quis muito plantar o seu punho outra vez no rosto de Sai, mas o homem já teve marcas o bastante por agora.

"Você realmente deixou um daqueles ninjas baterem em você?" Naruto perguntou, gesticulando para o rosto de Sai.

Sai balançou a cabeça. "Sakura fez isso."

Naruto ficou incrivelmente satisfeito por essa informação. "Bom saber que ela não estava completamente do seu lado. Agora me prometa que você nunca vai tentar me parar de ir em outra missão de novo."

O rosto de Sai ficou sem emoções novamente. Naruto podia dizer pela tensão em sua boca que ele estava pensando sobre _algo_, mas se recusava a responder.

Naruto não seria intimidado. "Me prometa, Sai, ou...ou eu vou pedir a vovó que tire você da minha equipe." Era uma ameaça vazia, mas Sai não sabia daquilo.

A boca de Sai se abriu ligeiramente em surpresa e- Naruto quase estremeceu - dor. O fez se sentir culpado por mentir, mas se Sai não pudesse confiar nele para cuidar de si mesmo então _ele _não podia confiar em Sai. Além do mais, ele se lembrou, o homem merecia.

Após um doloroso momento de indecisão, Sai finalmente murmurou, "Você sempre se machuca."

Naruto sentiu o restinho de sua raiva se dissipar e ele ficou aliviado ao descobrir que, em seu lugar, estava um entendimento relutante. "Provavelmente. Mas nós somo ninjas, Sai. Não pode ser evitado."

Sai pareceu tão incaracteristicamente desassossegado que Naruto ficou com pena dele. "Olha, eu vou dar a você uma promessa em troca. Eu prometo que vou tentar não perder minha têmpera e me meter em problemas nas missões, especialmente envolvendo a Akatsuki."

Sai pareceu considerar isso. Finalmente, ele deu um assentimento hesitante. "Tudo bem." Seu olhar deslizou para longe de Naruto e focalizou sem emoções na janela, claramente insatisfeito com o arranjo. Naruto não podia mais ficar com raiva. A mostra de emoção nos olhos de Sai lembrava do olhar que ele tinha quando eles estavam despidos e suados devido a atividades nem um pouco relacionado a ninjas. Naruto nunca tinha podido decifrar esse olhar antes.

O silêncio no quarto estava começando a ficar desconfortável quando Naruto finalmente bufou com irritação e se mexeu na cama.

"Você vai ficar só sentado ai ou vir aqui comigo?"

Sai piscou em surpresa. As linhas tensas de seus ombros relaxaram e apesar de seu rosto estar em vários graus de roxo, um sorriso pequeno cruzou seus lábios. Naruto resmungou alguma coisa sobre idiotas e suas estúpidas noções sentimentais antes de bater de leve no espaço vazio ao lado dele.

Sai se juntou sem um argumento adicional, se afundando no monte de travesseiros macios do hospital, e deixou cair sua cabeça no ombro de Naruto. Naruto sentiu o final da sua incerteza desaparecer enquanto se ondulou no corpo ao lado dele, o ritmo constante da respiração de Sai aquecendo sua garganta. Sai ainda cheirou como a floresta, o perfume de pinho e da região selvagem se aderindo a sua pele. Naruto virou o rosto para o cabelo dele, enquanto um braço forte encontrava o caminho ao redor da sua cintura.

Ele ainda tinha que considerar o que ia fazer com sua equipe e eles teriam que discutir o assunto com Kakashi e Sakura...para não mencionar que ele tinha que falar com Tsunade-bachan sobre a punição de Sai e então se preocupar sobre o que eles fariam quando Sai voltasse para ANBU no inevitável futuro - isso acreditando que iria demorar mais do que alguns meses e Naruto não estava inteiramente certo disso.

Mas quando Sai se mexeu de encontro a ele, um pequeno suspiro, possivelmente involuntário de contentamento deslizou de seus lábios, Naruto decidiu que ele tinha tido o bastante de duvidas e deliberação excessiva. Ele puxou Sai um pouco mais para perto e fechou os olhos.

* * *

Ramen era uma coisa gloriosa após ter ficado de cama por dois dias.

Era duas vezes mais satisfatório quando ele estava sendo pago pelo seu ex-sensei favorito.

"Iruka, você é o _melhor_," Naruto disse. Iruka lhe deu um sorriso forçado , que era apropriado considerando que Naruto estava ao mesmo tempo engolindo seu ramen, agradecendo Iruka e sorrindo como um gato. Ele o espantava as vezes.

"Esta tudo bem, de verdade. Coma. Coma." Iruka deu um mordida de sua bacia. "Então, eu cruzei com Sai hoje de manha."

Naruto parou na mudança repentina de assunto. Ele deu a Iruka um olhar curioso, o incitando a continuar.

"Bem," Iruka disse. Ele coçou a nuca e riu incerto. "Ele me disse que você mencionou uma vez que..." Ele corou e a prudência Naruto estava começando a sentir foi prontamente suprimida pelo calor do sorriso de Iruka. "...err, que você pensava de mim como um pai."

Naruto se virou para esconder seu próprio rosto corado e deu de ombros, tentado se afastar da exposição de emoção. "Bem...isso é verdade." O que diabos Sai estava pensando ao dizer coisas como essa ao homem?

"E...bem, por causa disso, ele...er. Ele me pediu permissão para te cortejar."

Naruto ofegou, engasgando na sua mordida de ramen, seus hashis apertados entre seus dedos. Houve um momento de silencio e Iruka recuou um pouco antes...

"Ele fez O QUE?" Naruto arremessou seus hashis quebrados no balcão. Iruka tentou acalmá-lo, mas Naruto não estava escutando. Qual era o problema de Sai? Ele não era uma _menina_ e ele iria mostrar isso a ele chutando o traseiro dele o caminho inteiro até Suna.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele teve as melhores intenções, Naruto. Ele disse que leu em um livro sobre como era a maneira mais apropriada de sair com alguém e..." Iruka ficou silencioso quando nuvens escuras surgiram sob a cabeça de Naruto. "Não o mate, Naruto."

Naruto não prometeu nada, se afastando para procurar sua vitima. Mesmo enquanto andava pelas suas, seu orgulho masculino completamente insultado, ele entendia que o pedido ridículo era a maneira torcida de Sai de o tranqüilizar que de fato nunca tinha sido apenas um encontro físico.

E por isso, Naruto não iria chutar seu traseiro com _muita _força.

* * *


End file.
